


Wedding Nerves

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: The day has finally come and Saeyoung can't help but feel nervous.





	Wedding Nerves

“Saeyoung.”  
“Saeran. Is she…?” I ask, fiddling with my tie. I keep swallowing. How can I be hot and cold at the same time?  
“She’s fine. She’s ready. Are…you?”  
I take a deep breath. Has the day already come? I feel like I’ve been dying for this day forever. I can’t count the nights we’ve laid against each other, holding each other, talking about this day. The days we’ve dedicated to planning this out. I must be the luckiest man alive to have you as my other. I’ve never felt happier than when I was on my knee, asking you to be my forever, and you told me nothing but yes. Today, though, with the sun shining warm and bright outside, I wonder if I can get any happier. I haven’t seen you in almost two days. I kissed you goodbye that night as you went to spend your last day as an unmarried woman with Jaehee and your closest friends, and me with my brother and the others. I can’t wait to see you but at the same time, I’ve never felt more nervous to see you.  
“Yes. I am.” I answer, collecting myself. I make my way down the aisle, everyone chatting around me. Saeran plans to walk you down the aisle so he disappears from my sight. With every second ticking by I can feel my heart pound harder. In a way, I appreciate the time you are taking but I can’t wait to be married to you. To be yours in the eyes of the world, our friends and family is something I desire more and more.  
“Saeyoung, the time’s coming up. She’s just behind there. I thought I’d let you know your tie is crooked,” Jaehee says. I must’ve been so lost in my thoughts, I didn’t even notice her coming up to me. “Don’t be nervous.” She adjusts my tie and returns to her seat.  
Everyone silences as the orchestra begins to play. I feel my heartbeat in my throat, I suddenly feel my mouth go dry and my hands begin to shake. My weight suddenly feels very heavy on my two feet. I see you. You’re nothing less than stunning. Saeran’s at your arm. What did I do to deserve this? Did you truly belong here? Am I keeping you away from what you deserve? Can I truly give you everything you need and want?  
It feels like years have passed. I can’ t help but step down from my place and take your hands into mine, pulling you up with me. You let go, smiling at me, to wipe my cheek. Am I already crying?  
Oh, y/n. I love you.  
“I love you.” To my surprise, my voice is steady. I can’t wait to kiss you. I can’t wait to hold you close, dance with you as my forever. My wife. My one and only.  
I prayed every night and day when you first appeared in our lives that your heart wouldn’t be taken by anyone else in the RFA. I am so selfish. I was selfish even then. I didn’t even want them to see your pretty pictures. And now look at us. I’ve been in love with you from the beginning.  
I promised myself, that night in the cabin, that if I made it out of there alive I’d do everything in my power to make you happy and be mine. Mine alone. My y/n. My sweetheart.  
The fact that you are here in front of me dressed in white is all the validation I need to know that you love me. Our vows only make me cry harder. The feel of the ring slipping onto my finger catches my breath. I couldn’t put yours on fast enough. When we are finally allowed to kiss I can’t help but brush your hair back, run my fingers down your cheek and pull you into me. The taste of your lips I know so well still makes my heart skip a beat. Everyone cheers for us. My misses. My wife. Thank you for choosing me. I love you.


End file.
